Tras la puerta
by Houriko
Summary: desde que te fuiste te sigo esperando dentro de este cuarto .. eso dice nuestro o nuestra protagonista si quieren saber algo mas animense a leerla , es cortica .


Hola a todos , ya que vi como les gusto imaginar al personaje de la historia , trai8go una nueva de este mismo estilo, aquí no solo podrán imaginar que pareja , sino también quien habla , ¿hombre , Mujer? ¿saya- humano? , es toda su elección.  
  
Recuerden, ninguno de los personajes de Dragon Ball o Dragón Ball Z o Dragon Ball GT me pertenece y mucho menos si quieren pensar en alguien mas, ahora si ahí les va la historia.  
  
...........  
  
TRAS LA PUERTA  
  
Por: Houriko  
  
Esta casa es ahora tan grande, este cuarto e incluso esta cama parecen inmensos, encerrada en este lugar que llamamos hogar extraño esos días en que estábamos juntos y todo era perfecto; yo te amaba y tu me amabas . bueno, eso creí por eso vivía y en eso soñaba , pidiendo en secreto que siempre me amaras, pero te fuiste, no tengo tu presencia ni tu mirada, solo queda tu espacio vació en mi cama.  
  
Extraño esas noches, te extraño a ti, no se porque te fuiste , no se que me pasa ,no quiero salir , solo quiero esperarte , pero poco a poco me convenzo de estar engañándome. El que regreses es solo un sueño, tu no volverás. no es lo que quieres ; te fuiste y me pregunto si para ti no fue suficiente lo que te ofrecía , mi corazón , mi cama, mi orgullo, ese que es lo único que me detiene aquí para no salir a buscarte , sigue en pie y me mantiene firme, es mas si te viera no vacilaría en mostrarme completamente bien, actuando mi papel.no puedo engañarme no puedo actuar porque olvide mi libreto. ..  
Extraño tu risa y extraño hasta las cosas que apenas soportaba de ti , Y que?, no sirve de nada , nunca lo sabrás nunca lo diré , moriré lentamente, sonriendo siempre, tal vez amándote, pero seguiré en silencio; tu te fuiste , es tu turno de pedir perdón , no esperes mucho , no estaré aquí para ti por siempre, por lo menos no con el mismo amor, no dejes que mi corazón se enfrié no dejes que me aleje y deje este lugar ,a todos , esta cama y este cuarto y esta casa que siento tan grande ; en cuanto lo haga no tendrás la oportunidad de volver a mi y solo será este lugar lo que encuentres .  
  
Las paredes me aplastan mi cabeza gira, no se lo que siento te amo y te odio , te fuiste hace poco ,por eso aun espero a sido un mes sin verte y tengo la esperanza no ya la certeza de que me extrañes tu también aun cuando sea un poco y entres volando por esa ventana tan chica, tan chica. pero date prisa no lo pienses tanto, ven habla con migo, el tiempo se te esta agotando; no quiero pelear, solo que hablemos , me equivoque pero podíamos haber hablado, tu también cometiste errores, al fin nada es perfecto, somos distintos , pero te sigo amando , entra por esa puerta y siéntate a mi lado, si lo haces prometo por lo mas sagrado, por lo mas bello, por este amor que te escuchare , tratare de no ser hiriente si veo arrepentimiento en tus ojos. .....  
  
Yo sigo muriendo, no físicamente sino en el alma, no pudo ser todo tan amo ,tu reías a mi lado yo quería estar siempre con tigo. Escucho unos pasos en el corredor , se que eres tu , ¿Por qué no entras?; no sabes si entrar o si debes irte, yo estoy aquí dentro pero no abriré la puerta, muéstrame que te importa todo esto o cuando yo abra esa puerta será para salir con mis maletas y no volver jamás, mi parte es esperar, la tuya es decidir porque yo se lo que quiero , no se que puedas desear tu, entra y muéstrame que esperar por ti no ha sido en vano, mi corazón palpita fuerte cuando creo que abrirás la puerta, toma tu decisión , hazlo ya o vete de una vez , no juegues a las dudas ahora que mi esperanza esta latente después de casi desvanecerse cuando pensé que no vendrías, abre la puerta y que entre la luz por ella a esta habitación y a mi vida que esta en tinieblas, no dudes mas, esa puerta es la señal ; la abres y todo comenzara a arreglarse, te arrepientes y este será el fin para los dos. Entra y abriré mi corazón a ti, para que veas lo que realmente siempre he sentido por ti, que mi amor es real que nada de esto fue un engaño, abre la puerta y yo haré que mi orgullo seda un espacio para que puedas ver lo que hay aquí.  
  
Abre la puerta, no pido mucho, no pido mucho, si abres la puerta , no es mas que eso, si abres la puerta, no dore nada, no tendrás que hacerlo tu tampoco , solo tenderé mis brazos a ti, así podrás buscar tu lugar en medio de ellos; deja esa puerta cerrada y no sabrás nuevamente de mi, me iré lejos a olvidar, no , olvidar no, el olvido es cobarde y yo no lo soy , soy fuerte, siempre lo seré, para seguir con tigo o para despertar del sueño, todo esta listo , mis cartas están puestas sobre la mesa, aun cuando no lo sepas, no es mi turno para jugar , la ultima jugada esta en tus manos, el as de corazones y el de espadas, tu decides amor. solo es una puerta, ábrela, significa tanto.. Abre la puerta por favor ¿lo harás?.  
  
Fin  
  
Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Este fic me a quedado algo cortito porque estoy muy ocupada en la u de todos modos decidí sacarle un tiempito para escribir algo, espero que les guste y ya saben si quieren decir quien es el protagonista de la historia y quien es el susodicho o la susodicha, no duden en enviarme sus ideas en los revews . Buen viento y buena mar. 


End file.
